Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for providing enhanced user authentication functionalities.
Large organizations, such as financial institutions, may serve many customers, and increasingly, customers of such organizations are using computing devices, including mobile computing devices, to interact with the organizations about the products and/or services offered by these organizations. Some large organizations may even provide specialized websites and/or customer portals for their customers that allow customers to view and/or purchase various products and/or services online, conduct transactions, and view and/or manage one or more accounts. Although many customers are increasingly using these specialized websites and customer portals to interact with organizations, some customers might still need to speak with a customer service representative from time-to-time to obtain additional assistance from the organization, for instance, via a telephone call.
In some instances, security risks may arise as customers communicate with an organization using different channels, such as via a customer portal website and over the phone. Additionally, while large organizations may take many steps to ensure the security of customer information and/or user accounts, these organizations may wish to continue pursuing ever greater levels of security in protecting customer information and/or user accounts.